Strength From Weakness
by Winged Hetalian Wolf
Summary: Sayuri, Kagome's cousin, is brought into the Feudal Era, where she is cursed. She cannot move far from Sesshomaru. Neither can live without the other. He is forced to take her back to his home as a result. Now he must defend her as new things blossom. OCs
1. Chapter 1: The Feudal Era

_Yes perferct, the demon lord_, Ichirou, thought.

It would be the best way to bring down his opponent. Lord Sesshomaru. Maybe then he would be able to claim the inuyoukai's lands. He tucked the scroll and placed it on a shelf behind some others. No one would find out about his plans. He told the dark priestess to go find the necessary ingredients for the curse and to report back to him. If she disobeyed him, her life would be forfeit. Ichirou couldn't wait to see Sesshomaru's face as he was weakened and when Ichirou drove his sword, or even better his claws, through the inuyoukai's body. Satisfied with visions of the future, the snake demon fell asleep.

Kagome was about to enter the well house when she heard a voice calling her.

"Hey! Kagome!" her cousin Sayuri shouted from the entrance of the shrine. Now was not the time. Inuyasha would be waiting for her.

"Hello Sayuri, what are you doing here?" she asked.

Sayuri smiled, "I wanted to surprise you. Besides, I felt lonely and needed to see my lively little cousin."

Kagome sighed. She put her arm around her cousin and guided her back into her house. She'd have to postpone her return trip. She just hoped Inuyasha wouldn't get impatient and come through the well. She grinned as her mom greeted Sayuri. They all sat down and got caught up but Kagome was still a little anxious that Inuyasha would appear.

"Something wrong Kagome? Your aura seems a little...well it's churning a bit," Sayuri asked. Kagome's aura also seemed a little stronger since the last time Sayuri saw her, but she just assumed it was growing up. After all, it has been a few years since they've seen each other.

"So how was your trip here?" Kagome's mother asked with a gentle smile.

"It was fine. Although some man got angry when I bumped into him."

"Say-chan-" Kagome started but whatever she was going to say was interrupted by a bright red shape. Oh no. Why? Inuyasha was here. A larger aura floated into the room and Sayuri's head whipped to that direction. It was more powerful than those in the household.

"Who's the wench?" Inuyasha asked. Sayuri scowled at the male newcomer.

"Who taught you manners? A pack of wolves?" Kagome chuckled at the thought of certain wolf-demon teaching Inuyasha manners.

"Keh. Whatever. Let's go Kagome." Inuyasha walked over behind Kagome and placed his hand on Kagome's shoulder.

"Who are you? How do I know you won't hurt my cousin?"

"That's Inuyasha. He's my friends from...well it's a long story."

Sayuri gave a look that clearly said tell-me-I've-got-time. She leaned on her elbows and placed her head on top of her folded hands. The black-haired young woman waited patiently. This caused Kagome to sigh because she knew there was no way out. Sayuri could be surprisingly stubborn for such a serene girl. After the story was finished Sayuri incredulously digested the information. So the new presence in front of her was that of a hanyou. Interesting. It was more powerful than a human's. What would a full demon's feel like? She wished she still had her vision. Sayuri would've liked to have seen the white-hair, dog-eared demon, that Kagome described.

"So you're a hanyou, and you're a miko?" she asked, pointing to each respective person, even though she already knew the answers. "That explains why your auras are different especially yours Inuyasha."

"Let's go Kagome," Inuyasha reminded. This time he started to prod her towards the well house as he ignored her protests. Sayuri looked at what she hoped was the well. Would it be able to let her through? It still let Kagome through even after the Jewel disappeared. But that could be due to the fact that Kagome was the Shikon Miko. That didn't take away from Sayuri's curiosity. She bit her lip as she decided if she should ask her cousin. Such a simple question and I keep hesitating. I'll lose my chance if I don't make up my mind.

"You want to try the well don't you? Souta was the same but he was really disappointed when it didn't work. You can jump down with Inuyasha if you want," Kagome said noticing her relative's reaction.

Inuyasha turned away with his nose up, "keh, I'm not taking any wench with me." "Inuyasha...SIT BOY!" Kagome replied. His subjugation beads glowed and then slammed him to the floor, startling Sayuri. The hanyou made a noise of resignation and jumped down with Sayuri. She half-expected to land at the bottom of the well, but she didn't. She was somewhere warm. Was this the Feudal Era?

"Welcome Sayuri Nakamura," a voice said.

+ Disclaimer: I don't own anything, just Sayuri Nakamura and any other OCs I may add. This will only be on this chapter. AN: Sorry if it seems a little boring. It will get better within the next chapters. I just needed to set the scene like most books. Please give me feedback! I'd like to be able to make this better.


	2. Chapter 2: The Curse

"Welcome Sayuri Nakamura," a voice said.

I expanded my senses and sensed a powerful aura; the strongest I've ever encountered. Whoever this woman was, I did not want to mess with her. I gave a hesitant bow and asked, "where am I? Who are you?"

Melodic chuckling filled my ears, "I'm Benzaiten. The other gods sent me to receive you. We have big plans for you."

"How do I know you're not a youkai in disguise?" I asked suspiciously. I wanted to make sure everything was safe. I did not want to get eaten.

More chuckling. Then to my surprise, I felt a hand on my eyes. "Let me show you," the woman, Benzaiten, said. I felt heat on my eyes that increased until it was almost unbearable. I must've bitten my lip because a moment later I could taste the coppery tang on blood. Soon, the pain faded until there was nothing left. My eyes opened and before stood the goddess of love.

"Y-you...you restored my vision..." I stuttered out. Was this really happening? There had to be a catch. Surely a goddess wouldn't do this freely. But it felt amazing to be able to see. A decade is a long time to essentially be blindfolded.

"Unfortunately, it's only temporary. Unless you succeed in this."

I wanted to cry out. I knew it. The gods love to play cruel games with mortals. "What do you want me to do?"

Benzaiten gave a Chesire Cat smile as she replied, "just fulfill your destiny and help a certain taiyoukai. Oh and watch your thoughts. I could always turn you into a snake."

How the hell would I do that? After all, don't youkai hate mikos? Even though I've never actually had formal training, doesn't mean they'll feel my spiritual be worried that I'd purify them. "If I succeed I get my sight back?" Benzaiten eagerly nodded, "I'll regret this later, but I guess I agree."

A heard a shrill cheer of joy before my world started to dim, back to its original look. Damn, it was only temporary. Inuyasha was still holding onto me, at the bottom of the well. So I guess I didn't actually leave.

"I guess the well actually let you through wench," Inuyasha huffed as he jumped out of the well and put me back on the ground.

A second later I felt Kagome's aura and greeted me. She then grabbed my hand and started dragging me around, introducing me to everyone in Kaede's hut.

I felt warm hands clasp around mine as a male's voice asked, "will you bear my child?" Before I could even respond a woman, who I later found to be Sango, hit him with her weapon of choice.

After the little incident it became calm once more, and I started to explain a bit more about myself. Like how I was from the future, like Kagome, and that I was a miko and blind as well. Judging from their soft gasps, they were surprised. Did they think I would be sitting around depending on others? I refused to be seen as dependent, so I never used a guide dog or use a white cane. I could get by with just seeing people's auras, even if in cities it became so much harder with everyone's aura twirling between someone else's.

* * *

"Sayuri, you can sleep here, if you want," Kagome said drawing my attention away from the kitsune kit and Rin.

Somehow through the course of the day, after a couple of pranks, I became friends with the little youkai and his little friend. They were happy and full of energy. To me, Shippo and Rin were like the little brother and sister I wish I had. I sighed as I went to where Kagome was, and after about twenty minutes everyone soon fell asleep. Except for Inuyasha, who stayed awake to watch over everyone for a little longer.

Something roused me from my sleep. I felt a stinging in my eyes and when it went away, to my surprise I found I could see the dull form of the fire. I had some vision back! I was saying a silent thank you to Benzaiten when I felt something bite me my neck, just above my shoulder. I sent out a burst of my purification energy, but to my astonishment, it bounced back at me. Thankfully my own energy wouldn't hurt me, but what if I sent out an attack with a weapon? I could've been killed! I scanned the now pitch black room. Whatever attacked me extinguished the fire as well. My hand felt around in the dark trying to find my attacker.

"SIT!" THUD! "Wait Sayuri? I'm sorry Inuyasha!" Kagome said and Inuyasha just grumbled as he managed to lift his head from the ground.

"What was that for wench?" he turned to me, "and you started it!"

"Sorry. Something bit me and when I attacked it, my purification burst came back at me."

Shippo made his own light with his foxfire as I saw Kagome's shadowed form come towards me. I couldn't see her clearly, but I could see fuzzy colors. Her black hair and miko garbs. I couldn't see any defining details though. It's better than nothing.

I gestured to where I felt the bite when Kagome asked. I felt cold fingers on my neck when she found something. Everyone gathered around, to my annoyance, and inspected my neck.

"Hey! Stop staring and tell me what you see!" I almost yelled in order get their attention.

"Sorry, Say-chan...you have some type of symbol on your shoulder. It's a black sun. I don't know what it is..."

"Keh. Well it's not a matin mark, I don't feel another's youki coming out of it. I think it's a curse..."

* * *

Suddenly, the white-clad taiyoukai groaned as a sharp pain interrupted his work. What's happening to me? Sesshomaru thought, as he looked down he noticed a black sun.

His eyes started to turn red as his beast threw itself against his control. Something was wrong. He was in pain and about to lose control. Throwing down his papers, he launched himself out his window as he started to transform. Below him, servants and his loyal retainer Jaken heard furious growls as they saw their lord run over the land in his true form. They quickly went back to work fearing Sesshomaru's wrath and fearing for their lives.

Said youkai, was currently running through forests to get to an unknown destination. At this point he let his beast guide him and he felt his pain lessen minisculely as he got closer to wherever he was going. He stopped for nothing and lesser youkai knew to stay out of his way. Once or twice someone decided to challenge him, and the taiyoukai ended their lives with a quick snap of his teeth. Instant-gratification was what his beast was after.

He stopped at a village and his half-brother appeared to stop him; however, Inuyasha stopped when he saw the look on Sesshomaru's face. It was pained and at the same time frenzied. What happened to make his brother lose control like this?

* * *

I heard a roar and felt a massive youki fill the area. I scrambled after the group as they grabbed their chosen weapons to combat the intruder.

"Sesshomaru-sama! Please don't attack us! Did you need something?" Miroku yelled trying to placate the taiyoukai.

I guessed that we had a strong youkai on our hands, especially if Miroku added the 'sama' at the end. I heard a growl as the head of the giant, white dog brought his head closer to mine. I drew back in fear and Inuyasha jumped in front of me, to which the youkai, Sesshomaru replied with by batting him away with a humungous paw. He then leaned down and sniffed me, causing me to squeak in fright. He growled again and transformed in his human form. I could barely see anything of him. He wore so much white, I could only see unclear facial markings, and splashes of red on his haori; I suspected some of it wasn't a pattern on his clothes.

"Who are you?" he asked icily.

"S-sayuri Nakamura."

"Hn. What have you done to me, woman?"

"Me? Why would I cast a curse on you that affects me?" I growled, forgetting that I was talking to a dangerous man who could potentially kill me with a single swipe.

"Learn your place girl or else I'll-"

"I wouldn't do that if I were you, my lord," a derisive voice laughed, "I see you received my curse. Now it will be so easy to kill you."

Sesshomaru growled and narrowed his eyes, "explain yourself. You are a dark miko, who is your master?"

"All we have to do is kill her and you'll die. Or we could kidnap her and you'll go into a frenzy with the pain. So if you want to live, you better protect her and keep her safe." Without answer his second question, she turned into a raven and disappeared.

What did she mean? There are people, who are going to kill me? I thought with wide eyes. Sesshomaru turned and started to walk away and felt an irritating sensation where the mark was. It got stronger as he walked away, but I wouldn't say anything. I could handle it. A few minutes later I had to grit my teeth so I wouldn't make any sounds. I heard a growl and saw a red-eyed Sesshomaru coming back towards us. He wrapped his arm around my waist and hoisted me over his shoulder as I struggled like a fish on land.

"Sesshomaru! Give Sayuri back!" Kagome called.

"Although I would love to, I have to take care of the Western Lands, and I cannot do that if I'm not present. The only way for me to do that without transforming and coming back here is for me to bring her with me," Sesshomaru replied curtly.

"Hey! Don't I get a choice? Baka!" I grumbled.

"Learn your place girl. I am a lord and you will refer to me as such." He pushed off the ground and flew high above the ground.

I squeaked and stopped struggling and instead held onto him, as best as I could, considering I was over his shoulder. I shifted around trying to avoid the spikes on his chest armor. Why couldn't he put me on the fluffy pelt on his shoulder? Nope, now I know why Inuyasha occasionally calls him the Ice Prince. He wasn't considerate at all, and he wasn't the type of person for idle conversation.

"Stop moving, miko, or I may drop you."

Finally we arrived at his palace. All I could tell was it was huge and dark colored. I bet it was impressive.

"Come, you'll need to change into something decent. I won't have my reputation ruined by indecent clothing."

I huffed as he dragged me down the hall and opened the door to what I assumed would be my room. He ordered Jaken to fetch a seamstress to make clothes for me. A croaky voice alerted us to Jaken's return. Does the Ice Prince ever get tired or annoyed by Jaken's voice? He probably likes the constant fawning.

"Greetings my lord, my lady," the female greeted.

"She is not a lady. Do not worry about formalities."

"She is not one yet. When she wears a fine kimono, then she will be a lady fit to rule next to you."

"I'm not his mate!" I interjected.  
"Then why are you in the room designated for his mate-to-be? Pity, you two look beautiful together."

"Uh th-thanks. I wouldn't really know. I can't really see anything..."

"We're in a bit of...situation. That is why she resides in this room. Nothing else," Sesshomaru replied at the same time.

The seamstress nodded before telling Sesshomaru to leave so she could work without him breathing down the back of her neck. After she took measurements, every now and then, I would feel a brush of silk and a click of her tongue. Finally she made a noise of approval and told me she found the perfect color. Blue. She immediately set to work, making the kimono.

"How do you work so fast?" I asked.

He laughed softly, "I'm a spider youkai. We're experts at weaving silks together. So you'll have a pretty kimono to impress Lord Sesshomaru."

"But I don't need to impress him, and quite frankly I don't want to," I denied.

"If you say so. It's a shame you can't see him. He has many females vying for his attention," the seamstress replied as she started describing him to me.

From her descriptions I learned that he had long silvery hair, golden eyes, and a some facial markings, one of them being a blue crescent moon. I found it ironic that we were marked with black suns. I also learned that he was about a head taller than me, so if he wanted to he could comfortably rest his head atop mine. I could just picture him being arrogant and basking in the females' attention. Like the stupid popular kids from high school. Hey I'm not bitter, it's just that some of them teased me, even when I didn't go to their school. They were asses.

Somehow the seamstress, whose name was Chi, and I managed to hold a conversation for a couple hours until she finished my kimono. She helped me put it on and then backed away.

"Beautiful! Sesshomaru will love it," she squealed.

Didn't I say I don't care what he thinks? I replied, "that's great, but I'm not aiming to impress him, Chi."

"He'll like it anyway. It's the color of his mark with a white dog that wraps from one end to the other, with some clouds and other unimportant designs. His beast will feel pride when he sees it."

"Inner beast?" I couldn't help but feel a bit worried about it. I didn't know whether it was a good or a bad thing. I hoped it was good, but life couldn't always be fair.

"It's his baser, animalistic instincts. Every youkai has one and it causes him or her to transform or sometimes act like that animal."

"Oh," I whispered back. What did I know about dogs? They're cute...Not helpful. Uh...they can be territorial and mark their territories...as long as he doesn't mark me that's fine. Loyal, willing to please their masters, and like to sniff things...this doesn't sound like him. Well maybe the sniffing does. That was how he greeted me in his true form...

My inner ramblings were interrupted by a sudden flare of youki as Sesshomaru stepped into the room. I hated the sensation of it. It clashed with my aura and pressed in around me; it was suffocating. How do others, even moreso Kagome, stand being around him?

"What do you think my lord?"

A moment of silence then, "it suits her. Thank you Chi. Send the rest when you're done."

"He looked surprised, and almost proud. The dog on your kimono was him," she whispered in my ear.

I couldn't help it and my cheeks started to darken. Even though I couldn't see his expression, I felt a little happy about the compliment, if you could call it that.


	3. Chapter 3: Elders and Extreme Measures

"Okay, have fun Ice Prince," I called from me bed. Was it necessary for him to wake me up at this time of day?

My door swung open and before I could react my covers were removed. "Get up woman, it is past noon and I have been calling you for twenty minutes. The Elders have gotten wind that I there is a female in this room."

It's been a little over half a week and they got the information. That was pretty quick. "What do they want, and more importantly why do I need to go?" I managed to say curling into a ball. I felt something soft on my arm and I grabbed onto it, snuggling into it when I found out how amazing it felt. The fur felt like the softest down! I could curl up and sleep in in all day.

"I would prefer to be able to concentrate and not transform all day, and they wanted to see you specifically. Now stop cuddling my mokomoko or else I will drag you out on it," he growled.

I grumbled and sent a weak purification bolt at his. His response was to growl louder and tell me it didn't affect him as he leaned over me. I repeated my actions except with a stronger burst and a kick to his legs. This seemed to surprise him because he lost his balance and fell on me, thoroughly waking me up.

"Ouch, ouch! Get off!" I whined.

"You brought this upon yourself. You were the one who insisted on attacking me. Now I'll have to punish you," he replied as he sharply nipped my neck, "that's how inuyoukai discipline misbehaving pups. Now get up, or I will force you."

I sighed in resignation and dressed myself when he left. I sat on my bed as I debated making Sesshomaru wait more. Apparently my body decided for me because when I woke up I was on said youkai's shoulder. What is it with him carrying me like this? Can't he be normal and put me down or at the very least hold me more comfortably?

"I see you're awake. You now lack a door because you were going to make me wait."

"Whatever, just put me down! I may be blind but I can walk just fine. Put me down!"

"As you wish," and he took me off his shoulder and dropped me on the floor. "You won't be able to catch me," he taunted as I fired purification energy at him.

I chased him through a door and stopped when I felt that we weren't the only people in the room.

"So you must be the female companion of Lord Sesshomaru," and old voice greeted.

"Um yes?"

They told me to sit, which I did and they asked me some questions. Sesshomaru mentioned that he didn't want the elders to find out about his new weakness, so typical of him, he threatened unspeakable horrors. Right. I doubt he'd be able to do too much to me. When they got to the topic of why I was placed in the room I slept in, I felt Sesshomaru tense besides me.

"I merely wanted to keep her close for protection," he tersely answered.

"Have you thought about what we said the last time we visited you?"

"That is not the reason why. I would prefer a pure bloodline."

"You will wait forever then. These are violent times. We fight and we can die. Some of the lords have already been sent to the afterlife. We have given you half a century. You leave us no choice. We will choose for you," a different voice argued.  
"I do not need help from the likes of you," Sesshomaru shot back. I shrank away from him, I haven't actually heard him angry, only annoyed.

"Respect your elders boy!" the third man reprimanded, which seemed let Sesshomaru control his temper again, but I could still see his youki churning.

"Very well. Who did you choose? How long do I have to complete it?" A look must've passed between them because he immediately shot down the answer. His only response were barks and growls, which to me sounded weird coming from human looking people. "She'll never accept," he said triumphantly.

"She will or else she will be killed."

"As you wish. I shall ask her now," he said coldly. He grasped my hands and held them in front of him, "Sayuri Nakamura, will you let me court you and eventually mate with you?"

Could he sound anymore reluctant? So I'll be killed if I say no. Lovely. "How could I say no?" I replied wryly. The next thing I felt was his lips on my knuckles, then an overload of his youkai and his command to not fight it. When the pressure lifted and I could breathe again, he told me he placed a courting mark on me. It also happened to right next to the black sun.

"Good, boy, Sesshomaru. Now shall we move on to duller affairs? Your mate-to-be may wait outside if she prefers."

I nodded and walked out of the room. I don't think the reality set in until after I left the room. I walked over to the opposite wall and leaned my head against it. I just agreed to let him mate with me...Kami...I wouldn't be able to do this. Suddenly I missed Kagome. I needed someone to talk to. Someone who wasn't a male. Maybe Sesshomaru would let her visit me, he could beat up Inuyasha while she and I talked. At that moment a maid walked down the hallway and greeted me.

"Hello Sayuri-sama...oh congratulations."

"Thanks. Can you tell me about courting?"

So there was no particular order but the actions had to be met. Courting mark. Check. Offering each other gifts, spending time together privately, grooming. No check. Wearing something that reminds me of Sesshomaru and him doing the same. Halfway done. And some other minor stuff that didn't sound that interesting. Not once did I hear love, which Yuki, the servant, told me is due to the fact that not all demons mated for love. So based on the new information, we still had a long way to go before the...actual mating.

I was still a prude so when she mentioned it, I blushed a lot. It's not my fault I don't have much experience. Most guys wouldn't approach me, without pity. Wait..actually it was my fault, I did have a prickly personality at points. I suddenly wished I was nicer. Maybe then I wouldn't blush as much.

Sesshomaru opened the door and greeted us in a frosty tone. Yuki quickly bowed and scampered away. Now she left me alone with an icicle. Joy.

"Sesshomaru...would you mind if Kagome visited?" I asked hesitantly.

"Is she important to you?"

"Yes. She's my cousin. Her family is all that I have left."

He sighed, "alright. I will send Jaken to fetch her, and I'll invite Rin as well."

"You do know that the rest of the group will probably come too, right?" I chuckled.

"Unfortunately. But I do need to to keep you happy. If we're to spend our time close to one another, for life, we might as well be on civil terms."

"You sure know how to make a girl feel loved. By the way can you call me by my name instead of the nicknames you used for me?"

"You don't like your nicknames? I thought couples usually had nicknames for each other. Youkai are no different."

I snorted and told him to do whatever floats he wanted since I didn't feel like dragging the point on at the moment. I had more pressing things to worry about. Like the fact that I was to be mated to the taiyoukai besides me.

* * *

The next morning I woke up early, Kagome would be arriving soon. Surprisingly Sesshomaru didn't wake me up. I tiptoed next door and peered inside. Oh this would be brilliant. He was still asleep. Time for a nice cold dish. Revenge a la mode, Sayuri style!

Once inside I crept over to his bed and listened to him breathing deeply. Everything was so peaceful and quiet that I almost felt guilt for waking him up. Too bad he was stuck with someone who enjoyed annoying him. What to do, what to do, I thought gleefully. While thinking I chose to French braid his hair. It wasn't much but it would work for now. When finished I then hid all his clothes for the day and mokomoko is various places in my room.

Now, I stood looking down at him. Now I would actually wake him up. I dragged a lock o n my hair gently across his face, a makeshift feather, and tickled him. He snorted as he tried to remove the irritant. Within a heartbeat, he grabbed hold of me, while still asleep. I was stuck his unbreakable grip. No matter how much I tried, I couldn't break out. After about five minutes of struggling I gave up and relaxed to wait for Sesshomaru to wake up.

I suddenly became aware of our positions. He was holding me tightly to his chest and my head was right under his. If I wanted to I could probably nuzzle into his neck. I could also smell his scent. Somehow it defined him well. It had the musky scent of male, with a refined edge to it. It was surprisingly good. I found myself breathing deeply until something was shook me.

That little-! He was awake when he grabbed me! Sesshomaru was laughing as he opened his eyes and released me.

"Good morning to you too," he a smirk.

"Whatever. I'll be raiding the kitchens. Let me know when my cousin and Rin arrive," I replied shutting the door and walking out.

Only a minute later Kagome and Rin walked in with a muttering Jaken trailing behind them. I sent a weak burst at him to shut him up, causing my visitors to laugh. They were soon joined by an annoyed Inuyasha. Figured he'd be the one to show up.

The three of them cheerfully greeted me. Well Inuyasha just crossed his arms and stood away from the hugging. Typical.

All of a sudden I felt someone pull me away. I whipped around to face them, my hand glowing, when I saw an expanse of white. Oh shit...I'm in trouble...He just stood there silently, and to my surprise I could feel his presence. If he breathed any quieter I wouldn't even know he was there. He could've been a statue for all I could tell. Damn my lack of vision.

"Go get my clothes now," he commanded. When I told him it was payback he replied with, "you forget that I could easily persuade you."

"Yeah? How?" I challenged.

I jumped when I felt him arms wrap around me, and he slowly released his youki. Being so in close proximity, it was bathed in it. It felt like a skin-tight jumpsuit made of itchy wool. I squirmed in his grasp trying to escape. Of course it was futile. Youkai strength versus human strength. Hm, I wonder which is greater? He asked me if I was ready to surrender to which I chose to not dignify the question with a response.

"Well then, I'll have to use your weakness against you. You seem to shy away from my touch, so shall we see how well you fair?"  
I gulped as I waited to see what would happen. I felt his hair tickle my face as he leaned down and pulled me tighter against his chest. At least he didn't have his armor on. I inwardly scolded myself when my thoughts travelled to what his body felt like pressed against my. Bad Sayuri! Don't go there. He withdrew his youki until it was stationed just outside of his body, so I could feel how close he was to me. His head leaned closer and closer to mine and golden orbs became half moons.

"Mercy!" I said softly. I hated giving in to him, especially in front of others. But I really didn't want him to kiss me. I was still trying to find a way out of the ordered mating. So I had to find a way to break the curse and then high-tail it back to my own time.

"You'll have to say that louder," he purred.

"M-mercy!" I spluttered when he became impatient and placed his lips on neck.

"Eh? Inuyasha, what's with that expression?" I heard Kagome ask.

Inuyasha was silent for a moment, "I don't know what I just witnessed. I've never seen Sesshomaru act so...playful. In a dark way."

"Extreme cases call for extreme measures, little brother," Sesshomaru's silky voice replied.

I took this opportunity to wriggle out of the taiyoukai's grasp. No doubt while blushing the whole time. Sometimes I was glad I couldn't see everyone's expression. But still...I straightened myself and cleared my throat as I stood next to Sesshomaru. I fidgeted with the edge of my sleeve, waiting for someone to break the silence. Luckily someone did.

"So what happened to you?" Inuyasha asked.

"Um nothing?"

"Not you, I'm talking about Sesshomaru."

"Simply put, I am spending time with my mate-to-be, hanyou."

Inuyasha burst out laughing. For a few awkward minutes no one said anything as the hanyou continued this way. Until Kagome subjugated him, with an apology to the other youkai. When she asked me if I was happy, I had to pause. I was happy in general, but not so much at the thought of mating. I wouldn't see my family again, and I'd be stuck with the cold lord besides me. Plus I had to deal with court affairs, which I had no idea how to do. How would I cope?

"Sesshomaru...sama. May I make a suggestion that would make everything easier on Sayuri?" Kagome asked timidly. "Why don't you spend time teaching her youkai and court etiquette, so you could spend time together. Maybe Sayuri will be more comfortable around you. Who knows maybe you'll actually start bonding. Oh how about you train her to defend herself?"

"I will consider your suggestions. You may stay here until Sayuri tells you otherwise. Or until my half-brother causes me to remove him from my presence."


	4. Chapter 4: Nightmares

So far I've been spending the past few days training with Sesshomaru. Or should I say almost getting beaten up by him. Ok so he had enough honor to not actually hit me, hard, the sparring still left me sore. More often then I'd prefer, I ended up groaning on the ground. Although I have to say, I was glad he didn't go easy on me. It made it that much sweeter when I surprised him.

After training, I take a nice relaxing bath with Kagome, and we'd just talk. Once we made sure the males couldn't hear anything we started to talk about our experiences with them. Usually as a precaution, I put up a barrier so that they couldn't hear us. Many times we had unofficial competitions of who could make the other blush the most. Today we ended up in a draw. I asked her when she knew she loved Inuyasha. She asked me if I pictured how the mating ritual would be. If only she didn't mention it, I wouldn't have thought of it. Curses!

I knew that in only a few minutes Sesshomaru would fetch me and I'd sit in his office while he did his paperwork. It would've been boring but he kept it interesting by just talking to me. It seemed that Kagome's advice worked because I found myself more comfortable around him. While his power still sometimes intimidated me, I easily relaxed in his presence. And dare I say it? Enjoyed spending time with him.

I'm glad that we're civil towards each other. It would've been painful being around and just as bad if I were to leave him. A couple times I thought that would be a fitting punishment, but then I realized I would be hurting myself at the same time. Damn.I should learn how to make a rosary like Inuyasha's.

A knocking sounded on the door. Sesshomaru was right on time. As usual. How boring, he'd never give me a solid opening to tease him. After dressing, I walked out of the room and fell into step with Sesshomaru. When we got to his study, I sat in my chair and stared at the wall. To have fun, I started experimenting with my miko powers. I heard that some mikos were able to form weapons forged purely from their energy. I decided to try. If there was someone after mine and Sesshomaru's life, this would probably be a good skill.

It was so much harder than it sounded! My energy kept crackling and if it solidified, as soon I touched it, the weapon would shatter. I was determined to at least be able to use this skill in a battle or something. Even if all I used it for was to poke Sesshomaru with. A small giggle slipped out, causing Sesshomaru to pause before continuing work. I continued trying it until I felt another force pushing against my purification energy. Tentatively, I pushed back, which caused the energy to swirl around mine.

"Miko, I suggest you practice that elsewhere. You are making my youki flare up. I would rather live and cannot do that if my youki extinguishes your life," Sesshomaru called, turning to face me.

He sounded too serious, and tense. "What bothered you in that document?"

"Do you have any knowledge of politics? Interest?"

"Well, at the rate the search to break this curse is going, I will be mated to you in two months time. So it would help to be interested in politics. As for knowledge, I'm confident enough that I am level-headed enough to consider options wisely."

"Fair enough. The Lord of the South and I had never disagreed, nor have our fathers. He is looking for a battle. He insults my leadership, saying that by inviting in humans has made me weak, and easily eliminated." He paused. "I'm am hesitant to go to war because-"

"We're connected and I can easily die."

"Because he has never before pushed us so close to an open confrontation. It makes me wonder, why now? I believe he thinks he has the upperhand on me."

"So will you try appeasement? Or would you rather go out and fight him?"

"If we were just two youkai, no titles, I would not hesitate to attack. That being said, I have the lives of my soldiers in my hands, and would rather not shed blood unnecessarily." I nodded. "So I will see if any negotiations will work. If not, the West will go to battle."

I was silent. If that happened, I would have to follow Sesshomaru or else we'd both be in pain and most likely die. I wasn't ready for this. How would I fare in a real battle? I had so many disadvantages. The two biggest ones being my lack of sight and being human. I can't fight. I didn't want to hear the sounds, smell the scents, or feel the blood of both enemies and myself.

* * *

I got my first taste of a true life-or-death fight. But ironically, it was from someone who should've been an ally. One of Sesshomaru's generals, must've been harboring ill wishes towards me because when I was training alone he approached me. When he asked to spar with me, I accepted it. I welcomed the chance to spar with someone other than Sesshomaru.

It went downhill from there. As soon as it started, the general attacked using his demonic abilities. It was only thanks to my barrier that I managed to hold him off. I felt braver and deconstructed my glowing barrier to try to launch an offensive attack. The general was well-trained and forced me back into a defensive position. A couple times I was too slow and as a result was slashed with his dagger. I could feel a steady trail of warm liquid flowing down my right arm. Judging by the pain, he went almost from elbow to mid-forearm. I could see his shadow dancing dancing before my eyes as I fired purification blasts at him. But they were too slow and he was too fast.

I started panicking, but squelched the feeling quickly. I needed to concentrate. I swung my arm out and felt it connect with something. That something let out a grunt and then a growl.

"Foolish human. Lord Sesshomaru should not have to lower himself by mating with you! I'll relieve him of you today!"

"Why don't you let your lord make his own choices?" I screamed at him. The first wound I received on my arm was deep and caused me to lose a good deal of energy. I needed to end this now.

"He would never go against the Elders' decision." He suddenly charged, using his youkai speed, and rammed into me. We tumbled to the ground and the impact knocked my knife out of my grip. "Don't even think of purifying me now. If you do, I'll slit your throat before I die."

I never got a chance to reply. The next thing I knew I saw a flash of red and hot liquid land on me, followed by something heavy. Blood and a body. I struggled out from underneath the general and tried to swallow, but instead gagged. I could taste his blood. Standing there I started to shake and sway. Whether it was from exhaustion, blood loss, or fear I didn't know.

I barely registered the arms that picked me up and carried me to the infirmary. Nor did I hear him say "just this once, miko." I did, however, feel the healer clean my wound and bandaged my arm, and then move onto my other wounds. In a hollow voice, I asked to go to my room. I was only allowed after taking an draught to ease my pain and make me drowsy.

I slept easily at first, but as time went on, I kept having nightmares. Waking up sweating, I cursed my weak mind. I should not be tormented by this; I was alive. After that many nightmares, I was unable to find sleep for the rest of the night. No one disturbed me, and I supposed Sesshomaru put up with a larger distance to let me recover.

Later that evening, when I felt Sesshomaru's youki returning, I opened the door. "Did you need something?" he asked noticing my tired eyes. "Come here." I cautiously walked over to him and he guided me into his room with a hand lightly on my lower back. "Sleep now, miko."

"Why?"

"Everyone needs sleep and you look exhausted."  
"No, why are you letting me sleep here, in your bed?"

"Witnessing someone killed for the first time is hard on the mind," he paused, "no matter who they are."

"It happened to you."

"Yes, I was fifty years old, barely in my teens in human terms, when my father took me into battle for the first time. I've fought youkai prior to this, but never ones in human form. I didn't sleep peacefully after. My father gave me a scolding and told me that I was supposed to be strong. My mother was pretty much the same."

I looked up at him, "That strict?"

"There were many battles fought. I had to become strong to live and I couldn't mourn over the lives I took." Such a cold response.

He told me to go to sleep again, and this time I complied easily. I walked over to his bed and laid down. His bed was so soft! As I closed my eyes, I felt the bed dip as Sesshomaru joined me. I noticed he was careful to keep space between us. For some reason, I was slightly hurt by that. After all, he carried me yesterday and tonight told me of his past. I guess I expected him to be a bit more...approachable. I sighed, a mixture of content and hopelessness, and closed.

Somewhere around early I started to wake up. I felt Sesshomaru sleeping in front of me. Somehow during the night, we moved in closer, his arm was around my waist and my head was tucked into his neck. Inhaling his scent, I snuggled in and slowly drifted back to sleep. I'd enjoy this while I could. He probably erect his walls of ice in the morning. For some reason that thought saddened me.

* * *

A/N: I'm sorry if this is a little slow. I have writer's block. But at least I added some fluff at the end! Even if it is unconscious fluff on Sesshomaru's part.

**If you have any ideas feel free to leave it in a review or PM! Feel free to pick out any mistakes too. I appreciate all the help! **

**I hope you guys enjoyed reading this!**


	5. Chapter 5: Fight for Honor

When I finally woke up, the bed was cold, but I woke up feeling refreshed. I stretched my arms, realizing Sesshomaru's mokomoko was draped across my body. Smiling, I brought it closer to my body. I loved its softness! After a long time of putting off getting out of bed, I went to look for Sesshomaru. He should be nearby. Shortly after the Elders visited, we figured out the maximum distance between us. We could put half the distance of the palace's grounds between us. It was a reasonable distance.

"You reek, wench," I heard a gruff voice gripe. "Why are you wearing Sesshomaru's mokomoko? You didn't..."

"I didn't. Get your mind out of the gutter, or I'll make my own rosary for you. Where's Sesshomaru."

"Why don't you make them for the Ice Prince. Keh, who cares."

"Obviously I do if I'm asking you. It's not like I can live without him at the moment."

I sighed and pushed past the annoyed half-demon. I had no idea how my sweet little cousin could put up with him. He seems like a surly teenager. Then again, I remember Kagome telling me he was in his teens. I chuckled at the thought of him being a teenager for fifty years, granted for those years he was unconscious, but it was still funny.

"Say-chan!" I heard a high-pitched voice call. I assumed it was Rin. "Are you okay? I heard about what happened but Sesshomaru-sama wouldn't tell me anything."

I turned around and smiled gently. "Of course I'm alright. Sesshomaru-sama saved me in the last minute." On the inside, I was still terrified that this would happen again, and worried about people trying to kill me to kill Sesshomaru. Oh and of course the stupid mating ceremony that's in a little less that's two months! Maybe I just worry too much...

"Did you know Sesshomaru-sama brought me back to life when I died?"

"No he never told me. What happened?"

I walked in wonder as Rin told me the story. To me it seemed out of character, but maybe Sesshomaru matured a little. It was nice to know that he had a heart. Once she finished the story, Rin immediately started to tell me about how they went into Hell and she died again. Sesshomaru needed to take better care of his ward. She died twice in his care! But then Rin told me that he was actually sad and full of regret when he couldn't revive her. Then he went back to his stoic self once his mother brought her back. I suspected that he was secretly relieved.

"Do you know where Sesshomaru is, Rin?"

"I saw him outside. By the dojo, I think."

"Thank you." I gestured for her to follow me and with a pleased laugh she held onto my hand. With smiles on both of faces, Rin led me outside to the dojo.

"Sayuri, Rin, good morning," Sesshomaru said not even interrupting his actions. The next second I heard a thud and a grunt. "Did you need something?"

"I...just wanted to return this to you," I replied meekly; I just became aware of everyone else in the room watching me. I could almost feel the curiosity directed at me because I wore his mokomoko.

"You could've held onto it until later. But since you're here...there are people who question you. As my mate-to-be, quell any questions and put my soldiers in their place." I opened my mouth to protest, but before any sounds could come out, he took my hand and walked me out into the center. "Which of you believe Sayuri is weak and unfit and that the Elders are mistaken in choosing her?" Silence. "Do not make me repeat myself or else I shall force it out of you."

A few of the men stepped forward and one of them was pushed. "Now Sayuri will fight you, one-by-one, until all of you give up or are proven correct in your accusations. Do not kill or injure each other to the point of death. The object is to push your opponent out of the circle or to make them surrender. Any method of fighting works. Begin." Sesshomaru leaned his head to my ear, "I'm afraid you'll have to do this. It's tradition, but I think you'll do well."

I stood anxiously in the center as my first opponent walked up in front me. I heard the friction of an unsheathed sword, as I hastily swallowed my nervousness. Okay Sayuri. You can do this. Use your speed, barriers, and weak purification blasts. I channeled my energy into the form of a sword. It slowly grew from hilt to tip and was a glowing pinkish-purplish color.

At the words to start fighting, my first opponent rushed forward and his strength was surprising. I struggled to keep my arm up as I shot a weak bolt at his. Immediately, he doubled over with a hiss. Well Sesshomaru did say to any fighting method...without pause, I fired another bolt and pushed him out of the circle.

One down, three more to go. Unfortunately, these men were smart and learned from their predecessors. I groaned as I picked myself off the floor. You'd think that after fighting the last three, I would've learned to not fall for this trick. I decided to throw caution to the wind when I found myself in the same exact position. I lay silently on the floor and when my final opponent came closer I grabbed his legs to bring him down. This battle surprisingly ended in a draw. We both crossed the line at the same exact time.

"This concludes the challenges. Sayuri has proven herself and if any of you dare to lay a finger on her, she has full permission to end you." Sesshomaru came over to me and linked our arms as he guided us away.

I let out a relieved sigh. "I'm glad that's over. A little warning would have been appreciated! Why did I even have to do that?"

"It is youkai custom to fight those who think you unfit. It's part of the mating process. Besides, no one would listen to you if you did not prove yourself."

Then I realized Yuki did mention something about fighting if necessary. I should've paid more attention to her explanation of the process. Before I could say anything, Rin ran up to us. "Say-chan! You left me there!" she panted.

"I apologize Rin. Will you forgive me?"

"Of course, but only if you pick me up."

I laughed and bent to pick her up. Walking with Sesshomaru and Rin like this made me imagine us as a family. We may not be the most typical family, but I could almost picture it. I shook my head to clear away those thoughts. Stupid maternal and familial instincts. Sesshomaru was still too detached and all I wanted was to go home. After I finished helping Benzaiten.

**AN: I apologize for the lack of action (again). Have some more fluff. Prepare for a bit of a time skip. After the mating ceremony it'll probably pick up again. I really don't know how to get from here to the next part so bear with me. **

**To: silentmidnightdeath  
**

Yay! Sesshomaru fluff! Who cares if it was unconscious?

_I agree. Wait till the later chapters, there should be more fluff. Especially once Sesshomaru and Sayuri learn their feelings._

__**To: Tani Hunter**

An interesting idea. It's fun to see Sesshomaru's guard slowly drop around a human other than Rin, especially a human he is forced to be with. Can't wait to see what happens next. As for your writer's block, don't push it- let it flow naturally. I find that rerading what you've already written helps you rgain your train of thought or helps you hop onto the next one!


	6. Chapter 6: Villages and Hiro

The first month went by without any problems, aside from the growing conflict with the Southern lord. Slowly Sesshomaru and I have been progressing in the process. Kagome and Inuyasha left so she could go back home for a bit. She also promised to tell her mother that I was safe, but I didn't know when or if I could return; she also promised to explain everything to her.

"Let us go on a trip," Sesshomaru suddenly said walking into the main dining area. "I've been neglecting the villages within my care."

"Alright, then," I replied standing up thanking Yuki, who became my personal maid. I figured I didn't really have much of a choice. Sesshomaru could throw me over his shoulder like he's done multiple times. I would rather arrive on my feet than on his shoulder. I did have some dignity.

The trip to the first village went quickly as we travelled on his youki cloud or something. It was a nice way to travel though. It's more comfortable than being over his shoulder while pressed up against the spikes on his armor. On the way, Sesshomaru explained what he did when he checked up on each village. It was usually things like making sure everything was running smoothly, and seeing if they were in good condition.

"You do not have to stay by my side after I introduce you."

"Sure. I'll just go look around and see if I can help anyone."

A few minutes later we arrived at the village and as he said, Sesshomaru introduced me. I was kinda relieved to learn that the village leader was a human. At least he wouldn't hate me for being a human. After the introduction and tea, Sesshomaru and I parted ways. He followed the leader around, and I went towards the healer's hut.

When I got there, I saw a couple people lying on mats. They were both men and had severe gashes on them. Youkai. I could sense trace amounts of youki. I kneeled down next to one of them, the one with the nastiest wounds, and started to heal him. I concentrated my ki and then caressed each of the wounds. Slowly they started to heal. They still looked bad, but I knew that they wouldn't reopen. The wounds still had the reddish-black color of a scab, but it any moment it would fall off revealing new lighter scar tissue.

"Thank you, miko-sama," the middle aged lady replied bowing to me.

"It's no problem. I have to be good for something. I'm pretty sure Sesshomaru would get annoyed if I trailed behind him like a little puppy," I smiled.

"I wish you luck in your marriage. May you have many children!"

I froze, cursing my stupidity. How could I have forgotten that I could end up with kids? To make matters even worse, Inuyasha told me about Sesshomaru's hatred towards half-demons. I put on a wide grin, "thank you very much. I hope your village stays safe. I'm afraid I must go see how Sesshomaru is fairing."

Once I got out of the hut I let my smile and pleasant demeanor drop._ How would Sesshomaru see any child we had? Here, there was a higher likelihood that I could get pregnant, and whatever offspring we had would be like Inuyasha._

"Are you ready to go?" Sesshomaru asked, jolting me out of my thoughts.

"Did you kill the demons terrorizing this village? If so then yes."

Sesshomaru's only answer was a quick nod and an arm around my waist as he formed his transport cloud. We flew in silence as we reached our new destination. The next village, a youkai village. After a couple moments, Sesshomaru told me the leader is also an inunyoukai; although, not one with as much of a standing or noble blood. Past the inuyoukai part, I kinda tuned the rest out.

"Sesshomaru, how do you feel about—" I started to say but was cut off by the sight of the village. "Nevermind. I'll ask you later."

"Ah, Lord Sesshomaru. A pleasure to see you," the village leader greeted with a small bow.

"And you Akito. Allow me to introduce you to my mate-to-be, Sayuri."

"Nice to meet you sir," I replied with a small bow.

"The pleasure is all mine. Shall we talk business milord?" he asked walking away with Sesshomaru.

I found the healer's hut and repeated the same thing I did in the last village. This time, however, there were no demon attacks. Here there were mainly accidents from farming equipment or similar activities, or illnesses. Unfortunately, my miko powers were unable to immediately heal the latter group. The most I managed to do was lessen their pain.

I walked back towards the center of the village when I heard a little kid crying. I rushed over to where the sound came from and heard the sound of rock hitting the child. The little kid was on the ground cower in fear as I stepped in front of him.

"What do you think you kids on doing?"

"We're just playing. He's used to this. He's a filthy half-breed."

"That's no excuse. Now today I will be nice and let you leave, but if I find out you were hurting others like him, I will not hesitate to purify you until you can't walk!" Once they left I turned around to the child. "Hey, it's alright. I won't hurt you."

"Father said I'm not supposed to talk to strangers. My father is Akito."

I gaped at him. No way. The village's leader was this kids father. "What type of father lets his child get abused? I thought inuyoukai were protective of their pack mates. Come on, we're going to find your father!" I quickly picked him up and spread out my senses, searching for Akito's aura.

"Hiro! What did I tell you?" Akito all but yelled at his son. I could feel Hiro start to shake in my arms.

I glared contemptuously at the leader, "how could you let the villagers attack your son like this! So what if he's a half-demon!"

"They are abominations, and any offspring you have with Lord Sesshomaru will also be like Hiro. Milord really lowered himself to make with you. If you care so much for the filthy, half-breed, you take care of him. Or you can just leave him to fend for himself. The world will be quickly rid of him."

Sesshomaru growled and bark a warning before turning around. Akito's words must've hit a nerve since his voice still held the angry growl, instead of having his normal, smooth voice. "Let's go Sayuri. Do with the child as you wish."

I took that as a good sign and followed after him while still carrying Hiro. If Sesshomaru was willing to let Hiro come with us, surely that would mean he doesn't mind half-demons.

"No Sayuri. I do not care that he is a half-demon. It is only Inuyasha that I dislike. I know that if you had a pup he or she would be like Hiro. I would not be like Akito."

"Why didn't you kill him? He wounded your pride and insulted you."

"Do you want me to kill Hiro's father? I was being merciful by letting him live."

I smiled up at Sesshomaru. He was tough on the outside, and secretly soft on the inside. As a whole he wasn't a bad man...er youkai.

* * *

**AN: **So it seems as though Sayuri likes Sesshomaru. But the true question is why and how? It's only been about a week. Well...the only thing I can say is something akin to love at first? Who knows, perhaps it'll be answered in later chapters. *wink*


	7. Chapter 7: Gifts and Kisses

Another week and a half went by and Hiro adjusted to his new life as the Deadline drew closer. It seemed like Sesshomaru was going to wait until the very last day to do...everything. I didn't know whether I should be offended or grateful. Anyway, it took a little while for Hiro to become accustomed to Sesshomaru's presence. Not surprising considering the fact that Akito was cruel and also an inuyoukai.

"Um, Sayuri-sama..." Hiro started awkwardly.

"What is it? Did something happen?" I asked sitting up in my chair.

Hiro hesitated and tried to speak multiple times. "Can I call you mama?"

I smiled and picked him up and put him in my lap, "of course. It makes me very happy that you see me as your mother."

He gave me a hug and then ran out of the room to go wreak havoc somewhere else. I chuckled and shook my head. My adopted son was about five years old in human terms, but he was actually twenty years old. I was about to go back to reading when Sesshomaru walked into the room. He walked over to me and placed something on the table.

"This is for you to protect yourself with. It's name is Hikari no Ken. You can channel your purification energy through it. As it looks we will have to go through with everything. There is no sign of the dark miko. All my informants have come up dry."

"Thank you," I replied. Although I really wanted to comment on how he can say something nice and then ruin it with the next sentence. "I will find something for you, and something good for you to wear."

Things like this would be so much easier in my time! I didn't even know what Sesshomaru would wear. I thought of getting him a kimono, but I couldn't figure out what to put on it. I didn't want my face on it. A lock of hair in a locket would be weird right? It may work though.

"I'm afraid I'll have to see you later, Sesshomaru. I have an urgent matter to take care of and it involves you, so you can't follow me. Bye!" I called as I jumped out of the chair to find Yuki. I found her down in the kitchens sneaking a meal from the chefs. "Yuki! I need to get Sesshomaru something and something for him to wear! We're running out of time."

"I see you two are finally concentrating on the mating ceremony. Did you have anything in mind?"

"Is a necklace with a lock of my hair weird?" I asked hesitantly.

"Not really. Bird youkai give a primary feather to their mates. So you want me to get one made for you?"

I nodded emphatically to which she just smiled and laughed. "Oh and can you tell Chi I would like a kimono for Sesshomaru. Maybe a pale silver with some blue...ugh! I can't design! Tell Chi to do as she pleases with those colors. It would help so much."

"Of course, my lady," Yuki laughed as she immediately went off to do the errands.

I sighed in relief and went back to the library. Now I could go back to my nap area. I found that the maids couldn't find me when I slept in the library. It was a pretty undisturbed place. Always quiet with no one there. I just turned the corner when I walked into Sesshomaru. "I'm sorry, Sesshomaru. I was just going to take a relax and take a nap."

He reached out and his fingers closed gently around my wrist. "Come. It's time to take our bath."

"Our bath? We're doing that now? But! But..." I panicked. I didn't know what to do.

Sesshomaru stopped and explained to me that all we'd do is wash up. Nothing more. Well when he put it that way...I suppose it's not too bad. Maybe I was just being a prude. Plus it's not like I'd see anything. It would be an interesting experience too. I might as well try to enjoy it. Standing up straighter, I allowed Sesshomaru to lead me to the where we'd be bathing.

After discarding our clothes, we descended into the water. Surprisingly, it was very warm. A hot spring? Wow. He's lucky. His castle was built by a hot spring. After much stuttering and blushing, I finally calmed down enough to be able to wash him. His silence asked the question for him. I nodded shakily and Sesshomaru began to return the favor.

To be quite honest, it felt wonderful. Maybe because I felt something for him. Even if it was only a slight attraction. Sesshomaru did have some redeeming qualities despite what his brother said. Also, he did seem to be...almost nice. Well, maybe nice is too strong. At times the fierce dog demon seemed to have a...caring side.

"Have you become more comfortable around me?"

"What? Uh, yes. But would it hurt you to say my name when you're talking to me? You usually use "miko" or something."

"Very well...Sayuri," he replied, "you don't have to smile so much. All I did was use your name."

That response just made my grin grow even wider. Sure it was just my name, but when he used my name...it just made me feel happy...Kami...do I actually like him or even love him?

* * *

The next day, Yuki came up to me with a wrapped package, the kimono. I quickly thanked her before going to wake Sesshomaru.

"Sesshomaru..." he still didn't wake up. "Sesshomaru-sama?" he continued to sleep. "Sess...!" I spoke a little louder. "Sess-chan!" I barked.

Finally his golden eyes opened and he sat up. "What do you want...Sayuri?" he growled.

"Here's your gift!"

"Hn. You're awfully cheerful. I thought you were worrying over this. We have about two weeks left." he grumbled as he unwrapped the parcel. "A kimono? It is well designed, and the colors were chosen well." I glowed with the praise as I heard rustling. Sesshomaru was putting on his new kimono. "Thank you."

"You're welcome," I smiled. He stood before me and leaned down. I felt warm lips brush against my forehead. Heat filled my face, and my eyes fluttered for just an instant. Sesshomaru chuckled when he pulled back and saw my reaction. "Can you hear my heartbeat?"

"When I'm close to you," he moved even closer until there was virtually no space between us, "like this, I can faintly hear it. Your heartbeat is speeding up when I am not doing anything."

He was going to say something more, no doubt something that would embarrass me, so I cut him off quickly. With my, er...lips. What can I say? I have been a bit curious. To my delight, he responded by kissing me back. As a result of my shock, I wound up pulling away before it even began.

"S-s-sorry! I don't know what came over me! I was curious and...uh-" I was cut off by a pair of lips.

"If your curiosity is about me, please indulge yourself," he smirked.

"As you wish, my lord," I bowed, then I reached up to kiss him again. This time I didn't pull away as quickly as before. I pulled away and with a wink, turned without looking back and walked out of his room to find some breakfast._ I can't believe I just did that. I'm going insane! This is so unlike me! But...it was very fun. Maybe I should do it more often._ I now had an angel and devil sitting on my shoulder. I had to admit, it was more fun to follow my devil, especially when I got such results from Sesshomaru.

"You play with fire, Sayuri," I heard him call out to me.

* * *

**Hikari no Ken-sword of light **

AN: I hope it wasn't too soon to make them kiss! I apologize that Sesshomaru's reaction might be a bit out of character. I also hope the kiss scene wasn't too bad. I'm still figuring out how to write scenes like that. Well this will help me practice! I find that I can usually lead up to the kiss pretty well, but when I get to the actual kiss...it falls flat...


	8. Chapter 8: The Mating and Sight

The day after our first kiss, I gave Sesshomaru the necklace. He told me he liked it because now he would also my scent with him. According to him, I smell a like female, mixed with rain and a sweet scent. I wondered if Sesshomaru knew how to be romantic. Now there were no more obstacles in the way. He could make me his mate any day. Everything seemed too calm. There have been no attempts on either of our lives. I thought for sure the one who cursed us would make his move. Turns out, I should've kept my mouth shut.

I was practicing with Hikari no Ken when I felt a dark aura. It was the dark miko from before!

"How cute, the little lamb is unprotected. Still haven't broken the curse I see, but instead you have a courting mark. How wonderful," she taunted.

"What are you doing here? If you're here to fight, then fight. Don't waste time talking. If I killed you I should be able to break the curse, right?"

"No. The power isn't bound to my life. You'll have to seek my master. Besides, you won't be able to kill me. I'm completely human. How will your heart feel if you killed another human?"

She used my hesitation to dash forward and grab me, placing a binding spell on me. The dark miko signalled to a tengu, in its true form. It picked me up and sped away, with me immobile in its slick talons. Once we left the palace grounds the pain from the curse started to make itself known. I groaned as I did my best to ignore it. I needed to break this binding spell, but the ever increasing pain prevented me from concentrating. I closed my eyes and tried to block everything out. So far Sesshomaru was my only hope.

At one point the pain got so intense, I nearly passed out. Instead I managed to bite my tongue. At least the spell was weakening a bit. I heard a furious growl behind us. I didn't have to turn my head to know it was Sesshomaru. Suddenly, the tengu opened its talons, leaving me to free fall when Sesshomaru attacked. I started panicking and only succeeded in breaking the binding spell. That wouldn't help me when I fell, into the lake below me. From this height, I wouldn't be able to survive._ Sesshomaru! Get your furry ass over here and save me, damnit!_

Thankfully, Sesshomaru caught me just before I hit the water. Unfortunately for me, he caught me in his true form. In other words, I my landing was still a wet one. Although, I would prefer this one to my would-be, watery grave.

"Sesshomaru! Can you let me out of your mouth? I'm thankful for you saving me, but to be honest it's a bit...disconcerting in here." _I tried to be nice instead of saying it was disgusting being inside a giant dog's mouth._

He stopped and all but spat me onto the ground. I was definitely going to a bath when we got back. Sesshomaru looked at me and then laid down on the ground and he picked me up and placed me on his back.

"You want me to ride you?" Perhaps now would be a bad time to mention I was terrified. Actually, he could probably scent it.

He didn't give me a choice because without warning he took off, alternating between running on the ground and running through the air. Once I got over my initial fright, the ride was pretty enjoyable. Not everyone could say they rode a humongous white dog that was actually a demon, who was their mate-to-be. Also, it was a relatively smooth ride, and his fur was so soft. I could spend at least an hour just stroking it. I bet his hair would be just as soft. Surprisingly, I've yet to actually feel his hair when it's dry.

Finally we ended up back at the palace, where it took a few minutes for Sesshomaru's beast to calm enough so that he could transform back. However, even in his human form, he still seemed tense, if not more so. "Don't worry. I'm safe. We will go after them," I told him as I put my hands on his arm. Hopefully it would calm him down.

"I don't like how they got past my guards. I found them all unconscious without signs of a struggle. Our enemy can get close to us and there's a possibility I will be unable to reach you," he replied. He stubbornly refused to relax. In fact he got even tense, although he did stay in my grasp.

"We'll find them. If I know you, I know you won't let this go without some sort of retribution. We'll find them and break this curse. I know it." This time I massaged his arms until they loosened and worked my way up to his shoulders and neck. I walked around behind him so I could massage his back to. "Relax Sesshomaru. Stressing over it now won't help us find them. You need a clear mind to think."

I continued my job of working all of his tenseness away when I heard and felt a rumbling. Sesshomaru appeared to be growling, but it seemed more like purring. I stifled a grin as I kept massaging him. It was nice to hear his reaction, voluntary or involuntary. I looked away and remembered where we were. We were standing in the middle of the palace grounds and I was still covered Sesshomaru's true form's slobber.

"Um...I should probably go bathe. I'm glad you enjoyed the massage," I smiled. If I had been able to see, I would've seen his slightly dazed and sleepy expression.

* * *

So Sesshomaru really did wait until the deadline was 24 hours away. Then again, I didn't encourage him and we had a lot on our minds. I trained harder with Hikari no Ken, and Sesshomaru increased the number of patrols. There were only minor scuffles with the dark priestess. Somehow, she managed to always escape before either of us to land a killing blow. The dark miko always hinted at her master, never revealing his identity. She always said Sesshomaru should know him.

"Sayuri, it's time," Sesshomaru said as he walked down the hallway towards his bedroom.

I gulped and trailed behind him. Of course I wasn't nervous. What's there to be nervous about? After all, it was just a room...with a bed...where we'd complete the mating ritual...see? Nothing to be nervous about. A breath from the inuyoukai extinguished the light, plunging me into familiar darkness. Only this time, I seemed more aware of where Sesshomaru was.

"I find it hard to believe, but I've found myself caring for you," Sesshomaru whispered, standing before me. Chest to chest.

It was as if those words were a signal. A signal for my eyes to start burning, and it wasn't from tears either. I grimaced and screwed my eyes shut. I heard a whisper of praise from Benzaiten in my ear when a blinding white light burst behind my eyelids. I stood for a moment before opening my eyes. I scream and jumped back, managing to fall onto the bed.

I could see everything now! Benzaiten returned my vision. I looked up at Sesshomaru's questioning face and stared. His silvery hair framed his face, and I could see his deep gold eyes and distinct facial markings. Chi was correct when she said Sesshomaru was handsome. To me, that would be an understatement. He was drop-dead gorgeous. My lips involuntarily parted in amazement.

"I can see you...clearly," I whispered.

"A blessing?" I nodded. "Do my looks please you?"

I took this opportunity to leisurely scan his body. Oh yes, he was more than pleasing to the eye. "Yes. Do mine?"

He didn't respond. Instead he hovered above me and kissed me deeply. I found myself melting into his touch almost instantaneously. I was comforted with the fact that Sesshomaru at least somewhat cared for me. Arranged marriages didn't always have love. Strangely, I was okay with this and I let my inhibitions go.

In the final moment, Sesshomaru's eyes faded to a feral red as his fangs elongated. His fangs sank into my neck where his courting mark was. I was too lost within the pleasure to fully register the pain from the punctures. I did, however, register the taste of blood. It had a heady taste that made my head spin. Sesshomaru gave me a small smile, which I tired returned, as I let the curtain of sleep drag across my eyes.

* * *

I woke up the next morning wrapped in Sesshomaru's mokomoko. Sesshomaru walked through the door with a slightly annoyed look.

"The Elders are here and want to see you," he looked at me, "do you have to be so cheerful in the morning?"

"I can't help it. Have I mentioned I love to see you get annoyed?"

"No, but I can tell. Although, last night you may have mentioned you love seeing me-"

I interrupted him with a kiss to prevent him from finishing his sentence. I then got ready to meet the Elders. From my last meeting, I was a little nervous to see them again. They seemed a bit...intimidating. Regardless, I would walk into the room with my head up as the mate of Sesshomaru should be.

"Lord Sesshomaru, I see you did take Sayuri as you mate. Congratulations Lord Sesshomaru, Lady Sayuri," one of the Elders said.

They all looked extremely regal, the one on the right had cropped black hair, the center one had long brown hair and the one on the left had dark grey hair in a long ponytail.

"We have good news and bad news. You cannot have a hanyou for your heir and we know where the caster of your curse is," the head Elder said. He was the one with brown hair.

Sesshomaru growled, "then why did you force us to mate? Where is she?"

"We thought you'd refuse. We would not have killed her if you did," the grey haired one replied. "Lady Sayuri will have to...die so you can mate with a pure inuyoukai."

Suddenly a figure popped into the room. Benzaiten. "Oh dear, I'm too early. Please carry on. I'll interrupt when the time is right."

"I refuse. I will not allow you to lay a finger on Sayuri. She will be my mate," Sesshomaru growled with red eyes. So it was just his speaking.

"And that's my cue. As the goddess of love, I cannot allow you three to tear them apart. They're important. So they need to stay together to ensure that destiny unravels as it should've before the god of mischief messed everything up."

"But that doesn't solve our problem. Thank you for returning my sight by the way," I replied giving her a quick bow.

"This will be perfect," Benzaiten smiled as she walked over to me and placed her hand on my abdomen. "Your first offspring will be full inuyoukai, but won't receive any miko abilities. Does this suit you?" she asked looking at the Elders. They quickly nodded, stunned at the divine intervention.

"Th-thank you Benzaiten," I stuttered bowing to her again as she faded from sight.

The silver haired Elder cleared his throat, "the dark miko is in the Southern Lands. With Lord Ichirou."

* * *

AN: Sorry guys there's no lemon. I don't want to risk getting this deleted. But if you really want one (and ask nicely) I could try writing one (I've never written one before) and post it somewhere else. If I did this, the link would be on my profile.

Well I hope you guys liked this and I just realized how fast I made Sesshomaru start to care for Sayuri. Two months! Is that enough for him? I sincerely hope that I didn't inadvertently make Sayuri a Mary-Sue. By all means correct me if I did.


	9. Chapter 9: The Battle

Now that we knew where to go and what to do, Sesshomaru launched everyone into preparation. The day before we were set out to leave a terrified messenger. Lord Ichirou wanted us to come meet him and his miko at his castle. Alone with no reinforcements. Sesshomaru told his men to watch over the messenger as he gestured for us to leave.

He lifted me up bridal style and he jumped into the air. We flew like this just below the tree tops. Sesshomaru told me it was because he didn't want to be an easy target for archers, and this method was the least energy consuming. We would need to be at our full energy in order to fight.

"Lord Sesshomaru...and Lady Sayuri. I've heard much about you. The woman who brought the cold-hearted taiyoukai to his knees. Ensnaring his heart, appearing out of nowhere, barely leaving his side. We both know that's not the truth now is it? You can't leave each other's presence, and let me guess, you were forced to take her as a mate or else lose your title?"

"You are mistaken. The Elders set me up. They gave me an ultimatum hoping I would be disgusted and take a pure inuyoukai to spite them."

"This is just too good. I believe we've spoken long enough. It's time for me to claim you lands!" Lord Ichirou yelled as he lunged forward, his sword aimed at Sesshomaru's heart.

If only they were further apart, I would be able to fire a purification bolt. Then I remembered the dark miko.

"Looking for me? I'm flattered," the dark miko drawled as she sent her dark energy towards me. Hikari no Ken deflected most of the attack the force of it pushed me back. "So you want to fight with swords? So be it." Her ki spread out and then condensed into a fierce looking sword that crackled with her dark powers.

I rushed forward and lunged at the miko. Our swords met in a torrent of energy. It swirled around our blades trying to overpower the other; it mirrored what our bodies were doing. Both of us were evenly matched strength wise so it was hard to push the other back. A tendril of dark energy wrapped around my neck and burned my skin. The growls and hisses of the background became muffled as I wavered. I blindly struck out and managed to make a small slice on the dark miko's arm. Unfortunately, it wasn't enough to weaken her, but it did break her concentration, which allowed me to break free.

I looked again at her and felt my anger rise. It was because of her that I was forced to stay here. I was forced to be shackled to a cold taiyoukai. I couldn't move from him without suffering pain. This miko was the one that cast this infuriating curse. I felt my ki rise up and swell within me. I contained it as best I could, but it became too much and it exploded forth. So much for my training.

"Sesshomaru!" I yelled as my powers escaped.

Too late. My vision was enveloped in purifying pink. When I was able to see again, I immediately saw the dark miko. However, it appeared that her dark power has been purified. I ran past her and looked for Sesshomaru. He was hunched over on his knees, his haori and hakamas in torn or in tatters. I quickly scanned for Lord Ichirou but found no trace. I purified him.

"Sesshomaru," I breathed kneeling next to him. "I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to! I tried to hold on-"

"Cease your ramblings, Sayuri. I am fine. It's only because we mated that I'm here. Your ki recognized me as your mate," he groaned straightening, his joints cracking. "How does it feel to bring a taiyoukai to his knees?"

I gaped at him. Was he joking? He had to be. But who had this type of humor at this time? "Awful! I thought I killed you! Why would you even ask me something like that? Do you have some sort of thing for domination, eh? BAKA!"

"Wouldn't you like to find out. Joking aside we should leave. We're still in the Southern Lands."

"But you're injured! You shouldn't be running around like this!"

"So are you. Your wound now forms a lovely little collar. Let's go. If it makes you feel better, you can yell or dote or whatever it is you do when we arrive."

"Fine."

"It's easier if I carry you this way," Sesshomaru said backing away from me and taking his true form. He padded back over to me and allowed me to climb up. I imagined it was uncomfortable to have someone pull on your hair.

* * *

We arrived back at his palace and almost as soon as he touched down he let me down and took his humanoid form. I felt his weight drop onto my shoulder. His face held a scowl as he tried to right himself. It didn't work and he got weaker. Some soldiers heeded my call and carried Sesshomaru to the infirmary. Along the way I anxiously followed next to him.

After my minor wounds were taken care of, the healer allowed me to see Sesshomaru, who was sleeping in his bedroom. I forced my stiff legs to carry me there as quickly as possible. I entered his bedroom and kneeled by his bedside. He was so serene that if it wasn't for the occasional flutter of his eyelids or the rise and fall of his chest, he could be mistaken for a marble statue.

My fingers and eyes traced over his magenta stripes, then the crescent moon on his forehead. I was so relieved when I learned that he was still alive. He had such long eyelashes. Why do guys always get long eyelashes? I rested my head on my arm as I stroked his hair. It really was as silky as I imagined it to be. I pictured Sesshomaru's eyes opening in annoyance. I knew that if he caught me like this, he'd be annoyed, amused, and I would never live it down.

I must've fallen asleep because when I opened my eyes, I was snuggled next to Sesshomaru with his arm loosely around my waist. I felt warm and felt that I could handle any obstacle.

"You're awake. I found you kneeling next to me with you hand tangled in my hair," Sesshomaru drawled lazily.

"Good morning to you too. Are you feeling better? Sore?" I asked worriedly.

"I'm fine. I heal quickly. I now have to make sure the new leader of the Southern Lands is chosen and crowned quickly." I tried to get up but my neck protested wildly. I eventually managed, but I still had a dull pain where the dark miko's powers tried to strangle me. "You should rest and heal. I will be back in a few days."

With a quick farewell, Sesshomaru left the room and left for the Southern Lands. It was strange not having him around. When have I become so accustomed to him? Probably around the same time I started to fall for him, my brain answered. Well now I'd have to find some way to spend my time. I would not be one of those girls who sat around moping because they were separated from their lover. With my resolve set I went to find the children.

As promised, Sesshomaru returned in a few days. He me playing in the gardens with Rin and Hiro. She really acted like an older sister should. She was protective of him, but would still tease him, usually by saying "I'm not touching you!" These two would certainly be a handful, as would any other children I have.

"How'd everything go Sesshomaru?"

"Well enough. There wasn't too much bloodshed, and there is a new lord who would like to repair relationships with the West."

"Sesshomaru...will you let me return home? I want to see my aunt and tell her what happened so she won't worry as much."

"Tomorrow I'll let you leave. I haven't seen my mate for a while. We must take of this situation," he replied with a predatory glint in his eye.

"You dog. Not in front of the kids!" I scolded giving him a flick. His response was to trap me in his arms as he told Hiro and Rin to go indoors.

"I'm going to have to teach you a lesson," he mock growled as he hoisted me over his shoulder and paraded like this through the castle to his room.

* * *

AN: I apologize for my terrible battle scene...on the plus side, I've gotten better at kiss scenes so you'll see it in the last chapter. There's only two more chapters left...! I'll be sad to see this end!

As always I hoped you enjoyed it and please review!


	10. Chapter 10: Crossing Over

"I'm sorry you can't come through with me. I bet Aunt Sakura would've liked to meet you. I'll bring back a nice doggy treat for you, okay?" I said sitting on the edge of the well. Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes in response. "Okay fine. I'll lay off the dog jokes. Bye," I surrendered kissing him quickly before dropping down. I've been making dog jokes since last night when I found out my mate's ears were sensitive and he did enjoy being massaged there. Or occasionally nipped. If you know what I mean.

I was back in my true time period. Kami, but I didn't miss the pollution or sounds of the bustling city. Looking around, I realized I would have to either climb out or wait until someone showed up. A couple tries later, I hauled myself over the edge and brushed off some dirt before looking for my aunt.

Kagome is that you? Sayuri! You're back! Kagome told me what happened, but I want to tell me everything!"

"It's a long story so let's sit down." We sat down and spent the next hour or two talking about what happened. I didn't leave out any details except for the completion of the the mating ceremony. Aunt Sakura smiled when I told her the story of Hiro. If only she could see the cute, little half-inuyoukai. My aunt also looked shocked that a goddess would intervene twice and even give me back my sight, which was something I spent many years missing.

"You really care for them, especially Sesshomaru. You have a smile on your face whenever you talk about him. So should I be expecting any nieces or nephews coming from you two?"

"Auntie! Who just asks a question like that? But if you must know, the answer is when it happens, it happens!" I blushed. Why would she even ask that? I didn't even talk to Sesshomaru about this! Who knows if he wants to have a kid right now?

"Alright, alright. Don't tell me. But if you can, I expect news whether from you or Kagome. I bet you'll want to stock up on stuff to bring back."

"Yes. Can I take Souta with me? It's boring by myself and I love my little cousin."

Needless to say, I dragged my little cousin all around. But I did take him to the video game store. He's also the one that suggested what I bring back for Sesshomaru. Souta managed to find a pet store that gave out samples of dog food. So as a joke, Sesshomaru will hopefully try it. If he likes it I'll laugh so hard I'd cry.

The food court is where I encountered the girl that used to live close to me. She was the one who'd always make fun of me. I still can't stand her. I don't even know why I still live there. Oh wait yes I do. It's affordable. I guess I should tell Aunt Sakura to sell it for me since I won't have a need for it while I'm in the Feudal Era.

"Oh look, it's Sayuri. What do you think of my makeup? Oh right you can't see it."

_Kill 'em with kindness. Kill 'em with kindness._ "Hello. Your makeup looks nice," _yeah not gonna happen_, "if you like the caked on look. News flash girlie, I can see just fine now."

"But how?"

"A blessing from Benzaiten. But don't worry, I know you don't care. Please continue to try to make fun of me while I pretend to care."

"Well...at least I have a boyfriend. I bet you could join a convent."

"Ouch. That would hurt if I actually cared. Since we're on the topic I might as well correct you. I do have a special someone...he's my...husband," _a mate is equivalent to a husband right?_ "So to fix your information, I've shared his bed many times."

"I don't believe you. What's his name?"

"You probably don't know him," I sighed getting up and starting to walk away, "his name is Sesshomaru."

"SESSH—!" I heard before tuning out whatever else she said.

Souta walked quietly next to me, sombered slight by seeing the girl make fun of me. On our way home we passed a young man who looked vaguely familiar. He looked excited while talking on his cell. I couldn't place his face, but i felt like I should know him, maybe we met when we were younger.

"Father, I found her. Is it too soon for you to meet her?"

* * *

Early the next morning I climbed out of the well in the Feudal Era. After some searching, I found Seshomaru and InuYasha fighting. I greeted Kagome and we talked and cheered on our respective mates.

"Sesshomaru, I brought you something I want you to try. InuYasha can too if he wants," I said smiling. Kagome and I shared a knowing glance. After some cajoling we convinced both of them to try it. They didn't seem to mind it until we mentioned it was dog food. InuYasha had to be subjugated a few times and Sesshomaru nipped me a few times, but his eyes held a humorous light to them. So the inu brothers had more in common with their true forms than they care to admit.

* * *

AN: I know this was short, but the last chapter should be longer. Also this contained important information for a sequel (if I do one).

Up next is the big finale! dun, Dun, DUN!

Please review!


	11. Chapter 11: I'm Not Okay

A year later, the Western Lands found itself in a state of prosperity. That included its leaders. I was now seven months pregnant, and we were currently making our rounds through the villages. It took much persuasion to get Sesshomaru to agree, since he found out I was carrying his children he became even more protective.

Yes, in roughly two months time we will be the proud parents of two children. Or as Sesshomaru tells me to say, pups. Placing a hand on my swollen stomach I thought of everything. The pain of birth. The joy of holding him or her. Their first words and first steps. Seeing them mature. How would I be able to teach them? To handle them? I'm 21 years old! From my time that's considered young to have kids.

"Sesshomaru, will I...will I be a good mother?"

His head tilted down to look at me and he gave me a faint smile. "You will. You are a good mother to Hiro and Rin has mentioned that you are like her late mother."

"Thank you. I think you'll be a great father. You're strict but you're also fair. You'll teach them well," I sighed snuggling into his mokomoko. It really was soft and warm.  
"Here's Akito's village," Sesshomaru growled waking me out of my stupor, "be careful. I don't want you to get hurt." He said the last part as he placed his hands on my stomach, chuckling quietly when he felt a kick.

I nodded silently as we went our separate ways. He went off to help the men and I went to help the healer and children. There weren't any injured patients when I entered the healer's hut. Just a woman with her newborn.

"Come in. You should be paying attention, this will be you in a couple months. I'm glad that Sesshomaru-sama is tolerant towards humans. They are interesting creatures. So persistent," the healer said.

I made a sound of agreement. History proved it. All the plagues and wars. Humans survived it and bounced back. In my time humans still outnumbered youkai. When I went home I could detect faint traces of youki. I think demons started using concealment charms and youki maskers or something. If I hadn't come here and experienced the power unrestrained I might've never noticed.

I watched carefully as the new mother took care of her baby. I wanted to be as prepared as possible. So it looked like I would have to feed my babies often, burp them, them let them sleep. This repeated for about two hours. It was a cute scene, but it turned sad when the mother told me her mate recently died because of a group of monks. I offered my condolences before getting up to leave.

"Good luck Sayuri-sama. You'll need it, especially with two."

"You too. I'll visit you and your children again."

The part of the village I walked through was deserted. I guess the village children must've found somewhere else to play. Regardless, it was still disconcerting. All of sudden there was a WHOOSH! and Akito landed in front of me.

"Sorry to startle you Sayuri-sama. So tell me Say-chan, what's it like being mated to a taiyoukai? And now you're carrying his child. How...disgusting!" he spat.

_Keep calm. Act like a Lady._ "I'm sorry you feel that way."

"I'm sure you are. The children you have will be abominations. I refuse to let such a pure line be tarnished with human blood!" Akito cried as he lunged at me with a dagger. His second attempt was successful and his blade passed through my left side. He jerked the blade as he withdrew it. Warmth cascaded down my side staining my clothes. "Perhaps we'll meet in the afterlife if Sesshomaru finds me."

"He will. He'll find you._ I'll_ find you. I have no intent to die today."

Akito just laughed before jumping off into the sky to reach some destination. I concentrated my ki on that spot but instead my powers made the pain worse. The blade was enchanted. My legs could no longer support my weight and I fell to my knees. If I couldn't use my powers, I'd use what I hoped would work. I applied pressure to the puncture.

A flash of white landed next to me. Sesshomaru. His eyes immediately went to the red splotch steadily growing. The healer followed the scent of blood which lead her to me. Her bandages didn't stop the bleeding by much, only slowed it. At this rate, I will bleed out, but at a much slower pace.

"...It was Akito...I don't want to die. I was supposed to be a mother..." Unshed tears were finally released when I accepted I was dying. "Please, take me to Kagome. I still have time."

For the first time, I saw Sesshomaru noticeably hesitate. But he soon conceded and we arrived at Inuyasha's village. We landed underneath the Goshinboku, Inuyasha would smell us and hopefully come running. He did and Kagome was riding on his back. I smiled, they would be happy together.

"Oi! Why are you covered in Sayuri's blood? What did you do?" Inuyasha yelled.

"He didn't do anything. I was attacked. Nothing works. So I needed to see Kagome...she needs to tell Aunt Sakura."

Kagome kneeled next to me and tried and failed to heal me. Her brown eyes were glossy when she looked at me. My blood was staining the tree. What memories it will have. It saw a life pause, a life resumed, and now it will see a like end. The wheel turns and mine is about to stop soon. Ka-chan. That's what I used to call Kagome when we were younger. I would tell her to not worry, but she'd do it anyway.

It was getting harder to keep my eyes open. My skin already paled and felt cold. I concentrated on Sesshomaru once everything got blurry. I hope they mourn too long. Then everything faded to black. Next went hearing and touch. Nothingness. Until I opened my eyes and I was looking at everything. _Oh Kami, my soul just left my body!_

Sesshomaru's hand wrapped around the hilt of Tenseiga, and he waited for the familiar pulse. It never came. When he unsheathed it, he saw no little creatures to carry off a soul. When he slashed my body, there was a flash but no heartbeat. "Tenseiga," I could hear the rest of his question. The "why isn't she being resurrected." The group sat in stunned silence, which was only broken my Kagome's sobs.

"You have a choice you know," a voice said.

I pivoted around. No one. "What do you mean? Where are you?"

"I'm not allowed to see you. Not yet. What I mean is, you can continue on to the afterlife, or I can put you back into your body, in which your wound is sealed and your children are safe."

"I can go back?" My hopes lifted. Everything will be righted.

"But you'll have to face your biggest love trial yet. Think about it."

I paused weighing my options. Kagome's sobs and a mournful howl and whimper became my soundtrack. I could handle whatever comes. I know it. I can depend on myself and on Sesshomaru to support me. Another howl and I made up my mind. "I want to go back."

All of a sudden I was looking up at the sky and someone's form blocked out the sun. His long ponytail draped in front of him and he had a somber smile on his face. "Good choice, and I apologize deeply in advance. Make sure to name a son after me."

My resurrection was quite boring, or at least that's what Inuyasha told me. I opened my eyes and took a deep breath. I was back, but in pain. I cherished the pain because at least it meant I was alive. Groaning I sat up and gigantic red eyes zeroed in on me and within an instant, Sesshomaru stood before me. He embraced me as gently as possible and cradled me against his chest.

I kissed his cheek and wriggled out of his grasp to tell the story. They were quite enraptured by it. I also described the spirit that helped me. His long, pale ponytail and his obvious youkai heritage. Sesshomaru made a noncommittal noise, but his eyes narrowed.

To get rid of his serious expression, I leaned up and kissed him quickly, but he was unsatisfied. He bent his head down to touch foreheads. Sesshomaru tilted his head and hungrily crashed his lips onto mine. I met the kiss with an equal force as my hands tangled in his hair. His fangs nipped my lower lip, and he swiped his tongue seductively over it soon after.

I allowed his access and our tongues met in a battle of dominance. He won and explored my mouth, caressing wherever he could reach. My eyelids fluttered and my eyes felt like they would roll back in pleasure. We were abruptly interrupted by Inuyasha who said it wasn't right to see a scene like this, especially with his brother.

"Sit!"

"Damnit Kagome! Take these off already!"

We were just arrived home when Sesshomaru looked at my neck and growled. "My mark is gone."

"What? Is it because I died? It must've broken the bond. Death parted us for a moment."

"That's one of the tenets of mating. Death breaks all bonds. Another is, if I die so will you, and you'll live as long as I do, and age the same."

"Do we have to go through everything again?"

"Just marking should suffice. We can wait until after the pups are born."

* * *

A couple months later and the pups were due everyday. Everyone seemed excited, especially Rin and Hiro. They jumped around asking when they'd get new siblings and Rin would hand me flowers. The gentle spirit's words would finally start to ring true today.

While I was walking with Sesshomaru, and playfully cursing him for doing this to me, a pool of white light opened behind me and pulled me towards it. Sesshomaru lunged to save me, but we were both pulled towards into the light, but only I was pulled through.

"Sesshomaru!"

"Sayuri!" I heard and then the portal blinked out of existence.

"You've been returned home. Live well, Sayuri Nakamura," a woman's disembodied voice said.

My current surroundings melted away until I was at the bottom of the well. I tried to get through but it remained silent. An ordinary well. This couldn't be happening! Tears poured down my face and I furiously wiped them away. I wasn't the type of person to cry to so easily. It must be the hormones. Nevertheless, my body wouldn't listen and I started sobbing. Souta found me curled up in ball sometime later. I woke up bundled up in blankets on the pullout bed. So it wasn't a dream.

I saw my reflection in the television screen. I looked awful. Like I haven't slept for a few days. My eyes were red and my pillow had a huge wet spot. I cried myself to sleep, I thought with self-loathing. I tried the well again before the household woke up. Nothing. I was stranded from my home. Not by miles or oceans, but by time. By about five hundred years.

"Are you okay?" Aunt Sakura asked.

"No, I'm not okay."

_Fin_

* * *

AN: And that's a wrap. Sadly this story has reached the last page! ;_;

I really spoiled my readers, a triple update! I hoped you liked it.

Do you want a sequel? I left some hints in previous chapters so it would flow smoothly and I do have an idea for the sequel. It could either be a one-shot or a short multi-chap story.

So if you want one leave it in a review!


End file.
